


the one where elnor and narek were sleeping together

by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)



Series: Picard Short Fics [13]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Ficlet, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming
Summary: Elnor hates Narek, sometimes.
Relationships: Elnor/Narek (Star Trek)
Series: Picard Short Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	the one where elnor and narek were sleeping together

**Author's Note:**

> i am a simple person. i see hate against my ship, i write fluff of my ship ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

It was a particularly chilly night on Coppelius. Winter had came on the northern hemisphere, and the normally hot and humid air had turned frigid.

Elnor shivered as he curled into himself, before blindly patting around to find the blanket. He was pretty sure he had it when he fell asleep hours ago. He cracked his eyes open slightly, his eyes quickly adjusting in the darkness, only to find that Narek had hogged the thick insulated nanofiber blanket to himself. Just as usual. Elnor would find him adorable, cocooned in the blanket, if he wasn’t busy shivering from the cold.

Rolling his eyes, Elnor pressed his foot to Narek’s uncovered shin, causing Narek to jolt awake in surprise.

“ _ Hnaev _ , Elnor! What the—” Narek spluttered.

“Quit hogging the blanket, you menace”, Elnor grumbled as he pulled the blanket to his side of the bed and tucked himself in. Feeling so much warmer, he let out a sigh in relief.

“Your foot is an icicle”, Narek said, his voice still rough from sleep. It would be adorable if Elnor wasn’t still annoyed at him.

“No thanks to you”, Elnor returned. “I told you we should get that thermostat.”

“And I told you the blanket should be enough”, Narek said, a smirk slowly forming on his face as his arms snaked around Elnor’s waist. “Besides, we can always huddle for warmth. I heard that skin-to-skin contact helps with hypothermia.”

Instead of replying, Elnor pressed his foot to Narek’s shin again. Narek howled as if burned.

“Okay, okay. We’re getting that thermostat first thing in the morning”, Narek conceded.

“Thank you”, Elnor said as he settled to sleep. “I don’t mind huddling for warmth, just so you know.”

“Brat”, Narek returned fondly and he pulled Elnor close to himself. “Just keep those frozen toes away from me.”

“Mmm. No promises”, Elnor hummed.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to fall asleep.


End file.
